looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gossamer is Awesomer
'Gossamer is Awesomer '''is the 22nd episode of the second season of ''The Looney Tunes Show, and the 48th episode overall. It first aired July 30, 2013. Plot Daffy is in his front yard playing basketball, but the ball gets stuck between the rim and backboard, which is too high for him to reach. In an attempt to get it out, he continuously throws a pickax at it, only to damage the car and knock out the satellite dish. Afterwards, he climbs the goal to reach the ball, but he slips off and tears the net off in the process as the school bus arrives and drops off Gossamer. Daffy asks Gossamer to get the ball, and he is able to do it without any problem, then states that he cannot stick around and has to go home to make posters. Disgusted, Daffy claims that kids have it easy nowadays just as he gets the ball stuck once more, and Gossamer reveals that he is running for class president, while he gets the ball unstuck. As Daffy notes Gossamer's unpopularity, Gossamer insists that he has good ideas for what to do while he is president, and Daffy manages to get his ball stuck in the goal for a third time. While Gossamer gets it down, Daffy offers to help Gossamer win, since he used to be in the city council, then breaks the basketball goal in an attempt to do a slam dunk. Later, Daffy helps make posters, which bear the slogan "Gossamer is awesomer!" and an American flag, only for Bugs to point out that "awesomer" is not a real word. Porky drops by and requests to stay with them for a while because he sold his house due to lack of funds since his catering job has been slow. He notes that he would not feel right asking Bugs for money, then decides to give up on catering and seek a new job. Bugs allows him to stay, much to Daffy's bewilderment, who is reluctant to let Porky stay with them. The next day, Daffy carries his posters, which now read "Steve is awesomer!" because he though Bugs meant Gossamer was not a word. He and Bugs enter the kitchen to find Porky, who has already made breakfast to thank them, and asks them how they like their eggs. Daffy simply asks Porky to dump them in his hands, only to end up screaming as he makes his way to Gossamer's house. Bugs asks for his normal - and on a plate. There, Daffy plans on Gossamer's campaigning, only to be cut off by Witch Lezah, who notes that Daffy is not allowed near Gossamer and that they missed the school bus. As they leave, Daffy asks Witch Lezah if they can change Gossamer's name to Steve, only to be scared off when Witch Lezah threatens to cast a spell on him. At home, Bugs finishes breakfast and notes how wonderful it is having Porky around, then finds out he reorganized the drawers, cupboards, and the pantry and becomes upset about it. Meanwhile, Daffy tries to find out where to set up his posters, then sees one for Winnie Yang, his rival from a previous episode. After Winnie's consent, Daffy tears off the poster and replaces it with his poster, then replaces Steve with Gossamer after Gossamer questions who Steve is. Back home, Bugs tries to read a book while Porky organizes the computer desk while humming loudly. As Bugs tries to put on some music, he finds out that Porky has reorganized the records and is about to do more organizing, then asks Porky if he found a job in, only to find out that he still has not decided and that his major (medieval poetry) and minor (medieval architecture) are not very useful nowadays. Disappointed about Porky's stay, Bugs sulks off to the kitchen, where he finds Daffy constructing a paper-mâché statue of Gossamer. As he searches the drawers for a paintbrush, Bugs brings up Porky's organization system and gets frustrated about it, then Daffy begins painting his statue, only to remember that Gossamer is locked inside with no way out. As Bugs reorganizes the pantry, Speedy notes that someone had been in his mouse hole, organizing everything inside, and Bugs reveals that it was Porky. As Porky walks in while carrying groceries, Speedy commends him for organizing everything, and Porky admits that he is planning to organize Bugs' garage. Bugs, in an attempt to keep Porky out of it, tells him that Pizzarriba needs organizing, and Porky agrees to do it after he puts away the groceries. In the kitchen, Porky sees that the pantry is a mess, so Bugs claims that Daffy did it. Meanwhile, Daffy, in his parade float, announces lies about Winnie Yang's plans as school president in order to make Gossamer more popular, to Andrew, Maya, Cassidy, and Emily, who are at recess. Gossamer attempts to snatch the microphone, only for a fight to ensue between him and Daffy, causing Daffy to lose control of his parade float and crash into the Gossamer statue nearby. At Pizzarriba, Porky informs Speedy of the new ingredient dispenser system, which allows him to make pizza quickly and efficiently. At the sound of this, Speedy gets an idea to add more restaurants to his chain, but Porky is reluctant about it until Speedy hands him a large sum of money as a payment. After closing for the night, Porky and Speedy discuss the expansion plans, hoping that some of the restaurants will have medieval touches, which suits Porky's minor. The next day at N.W. South Middle School, Daffy and Gossamer prepare for the election while, at Bugs' house, Porky tells Bugs about Speedy's new ingredient dispenser system and plans for expanding his chain. He then decides that it will be his job, and he leaves Bugs' house, much to Bugs' pleasure. After Porky's departure, Bugs decides to do some "reorganizing" which involves putting everything where it was before Porky joined him. After school, Gossamer admits that even though he did not win, he had fun hanging out with Daffy, and Daffy feels the same. Gossamer then claims that it isn't whether he wins or loses, it's whether he has the courage to try. Daffy is initially proud of Gossamer learning a lesson, then learns that there was a third candidate named Steve who won the election. Elsewhere, Speedy announces the opening of a new Pizzarriba, which is designed as a medieval castle with a moat around it. Speedy then lowers the gate, and as the people enter, shrieks of horror are heard as the crocodiles in the moat begin attacking people. Trivia *Gossamer and Winnie Yang make their final appearances in the show in this episode. Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 2 Category:2013